Hanna Marin
Hanna Marin is één van de hoofdpersonen in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Hanna wordt gespeeld door actrice Ashley Benson. Biografie Voordat Alison DiLaurentis verdween, had Hanna overgewicht. Ondanks dat ze het liefste meisje van de vijf vriendinnen was, werd ze vrijwel continu gepest door Alison vanwege haar overgewicht. Na de verdwijning van Alison, raakte Hanna bevriend met Mona en die zomer werd ze dun en immens populair. De nieuwe "Queen Bee", Hanna, wordt zelfs Homecoming Queen, maar wordt door A continu herinnerd aan haar donkere dagen als "Hefty Hanna" - wat zoveel betekent als zware Hanna. Ookal behoort Hanna nu tot de populairste en mooiste meisjes van de school, ze blijft goedgeefs en vriendelijk. Ze is de brutaalste van het stel en zegt wat ze denkt, waarbij ze vaak kritische opmerkingen plaatst. Ze is niet bang om te zeggen wat ze echt denkt van iemand. Toch is ze erg goedgelovig en vertrouwt ze mensen erg snel. Hanna is grappig en brutaal, maar ook onschuldig, bezorgd en doordacht. Ze doet alles om haar geliefden veilig te houden van A. Ze is beschermend richting haar vrienden en toont haar felheid wanneer ze hen beschermt. Ze komt nogal snel in de problemen door haar impulsiviteit en opstandigheid, bijvoorbeeld als zij haar moeder probeert te beschermen als die in de gevangenis zit - omdat A haar verdacht heeft gemaakt voor de moord op detective Darren Wilden. Uiterlijk Hanna heeft een mooi hartvormig gezicht met prachtige babyblauwe ogen, volle lippen en een mooie glimlach. Ze heeft een gewelfd lichaam met dunne, welgevormde benen. Haar goudblonde haar is lang, totdat ze het afknipt voor haar laatste jaar in seizoen 3. Ze heeft een lichte huid met een wit-roze teint, die haar onschuldige en speelse persoonlijkheid uitstraalt. Verhaallijn Hanna |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftWe zien Hanna voor het eerst in de serie in de eerste scène, de scène van de nacht waarin Alison verdwenen is. Hanna heeft nog overgewicht. Ze is - samen met de andere drie liars, Aria, Emily en Spencer - doodsbang als ze een geluid hoort, wat uiteindelijk Alison blijkt te zijn. Als Alison er ook bij is, vraagt ze Alison of ze de nieuwe clip van Beyoncé ook al gedownload heeft, maar daar heeft Alison nog geen tijd voor gehad. Middenin de nacht wordt Aria als eerste wakker en ziet dat Alison en Spencer weg zijn. Ze maakt Emily wakker en ook Hanna wordt wakker. Ze vraagt zich meteen af waar Ali en Spencer zijn. Op het moment dat Aria buiten de schuur wil gaan kijken, komt Spencer richting de schuur gelopen, met de mededeling dat Alison verdwenen is en nergens te vinden is. Spencer dacht gehoord te hebben dat Alison schreeuwde. thumb|leftDan zien we Hanna terwijl ze aan het shoppen is, samen met Mona in de grote supermarkt van Rosewood: Rosewood Mall. Hanna is ontzettend veel zonnebrillen aan het passen, als ze plots Spencer ziet en van de gelegenheid gebruik maakt om een praatje te maken met Spencer. Ze hebben het ook over de verdwijning van Alison, en hoe raar het is dat Alison nu al een jaar van de aardbodem verdwenen lijkt te zijn. thumb|leftNa dit praatje met Spencer verlaat Hanna de winkel met een gestolen zonnebril op haar hoofd. Ze wordt achtervolgd door de security van de supermarkt, maar niet omdat ze iets gestolen heeft; maar omdat ze haar tas is vergeten. Mona komt vanaf de andere kant en samen verlaten ze de supermarkt. thumb|leftDe eerste schooldag is weer aangebroken en Hanna en Mona komen samen de klas in voor een les Engels. Aria is verbaasd en vraagt Emily of dat Mona en Hanna zijn - waarop Emily vertelt dat dat inderdaad Mona en Hanna zijn, en ze vertelt ook dat Aria niet de enige is die geen contact meer heeft gehad met de andere liars; niemand heeft nog contact met elkaar sinds de verdwijning van Alison. thumb|leftAls Hanna met haar moeder aan tafel zit te eten, gaat plots de deurbel. Hanna's moeder heeft telefoon en dus gaat Hanna de deur open doen. Er staan twee agenten in de deurpost die haar komen oppakken, omdat ze betrapt is op winkeldiefstal op de beveiligingscamera's van de Rosewood Mall. Ze wordt in de boeien geslagen en moet mee naar het bureau. thumb|leftAshley is ook meegegaan naar het bureau en voert alle gesprekken met de agent. Hanna wacht op de gang en op het tafeltje naast haar staat een bakje met snoep. Ze wil een handje snoep pakken, maar op dat moment gaat haar telefoon. Ze heeft een bericht van een zekere A, die schrijft "Voorzichtig Hanna, ik heb gehoord dat gevangeniseten je dik maakt. -A" - een subtiele verwijzing naar haar gewichtsprobleem van het verleden. Hanna mag al snel mee naar huis en later zal blijken hoe het kan dat Hanna zo snel naar huis mocht. Als Hanna en Ashley in de auto zitten, voert Ashley een pittig gesprek met Hanna en haar gedrag - en hoe ze moet denken aan hoe iedereen in Rosewood over haar denkt; ze heeft een reputatie hoog te houden. Op de achtergrond zien en horen we heel veel politieauto's vertrekken. thumb|leftHet lichaam van Alison is gevonden en Emily was hier als eerste bij met Maya. Spencer en Aria staan op afstand te kijken naar het hele tafereel en hebben het net over Hanna: Aria vertelt dat ze heeft gehoord dat Hanna opgepakt was en naar het politiebureau mee moest komen. Daarop zegt Spencer: "Ze zal het toch niet gehad hebben over..." en op dat moment komt Hanna aan en verzekert de meiden dat ze niets gezegd heeft, dat ze afgesproken hadden dat dat een geheim zou blijven. thumb|leftAls Hanna vervolgens weer thuis is en op de bank ijs zit te eten, is op TV het nieuwsbericht te zien over de vondst van het lichaam van Alison. Blijkbaar is haar lichaam gevonden onder het tuinhuisje in de achtertuin, die onder constructie was in de zomer dat Alison verdween. Plotseling komt Ashley heel luidruchtig het huis binnen, met Darren Wilden, de politiedetective. De twee zoenen en ze lopen de trap op, terwijl ze hem begeleid naar de slaapkamer. Ze kijkt een keer om naar Hanna, die haar schuldig aankijkt vanaf de bank. Daarom mocht ze dus zo snel naar huis vanuit het politiebureau. thumb|leftDe vier liars gaan samen naar de begrafenis van Alison. Hanna heeft een fles met alcohol erin meegenomen - vandaag is zo'n dag waarop je mag drinken. De liars delen met elkaar dat ze berichten van A hebben gehad en ze reageren geschokt als Jenna binnenkomt met Toby. thumb|left Na de uitvaartdienst stelt Darren Wilden zich voor aan de liars, hoewel Hanna geen introductie nodig heeft. Hij laat hen weten dat de zaak van Alison niet langer een zaak van vermissing is, maar een moordzaak. Op een enge manier laat hij de meisjes weten dat hij hun verklaringen opnieuw zal lezen en hen in de gaten houdt. Op dat moment krijgen de meisjes allevier tegelijk een bericht van "A", die laat weten dat zij hen ook in de gaten houdt. Hun grootste angst is dat "The Jenna Thing" uitkomt. The Jenna Thing thumb|leftDe Liars zitten in een restaurant (Apple Rose Grille), waar zij de nieuwe berichten die ze ontvangen hebben van "A" bespreken. Ook hebben ze het over de verdwijning van Alison . Ze discussiëren ook over hun angst dat 'The Jenna Thing' uit zal komen. Hanna doet wat drinken uit haar heupfles in haar drankje, tot afkeuring van de anderen. Dan krimpen de meiden ineen als ze een tikkend geluid horen: ze weten dat Jenna Marshall het restaurant binnenkomt met haar blindenstok. Ze staan heel stil op en vertrekken. thumb|leftDe volgende morgen staan Ashley en Hanna zich in de keuken klaar te maken voor hun dag, als plotseling detective Darren Wilden op het nieuws verschijnt. Hij vertelt dat het lichaam van Alison is gevonden. Ashley schakelt de tv onmiddellijk uit en vraagt Hanna of ze van plan is naar school te gaan die dag. Hanna knikt en Ashley zegt tegen haar dat ze zich niet te veel zorgen moet maken om het nieuwsbericht. Hanna verontschuldigt zich voor de agent, maar Ashley verzekert haar dochter dat ze hem niet meer zal zien. thumb|leftHanna en Mona hangen samen rond en praten ze samen bij hun kluisjes, totdat Mona Sean - Hanna's vriend - aan ziet komen en Hanna zegt dat ze haar later zal zien. thumb|leftEven later wordt er een mededeling gedaan over de luidspreker van de school, waarin wordt gevraagd of Emily, Aria, Spencer en Hanna naar het kantoor van de directeur kunnen komen. De meiden zijn een beetje in paniek en een bespottende SMS van "A" versterkt het thumbgevoel. Op het kantoor ondervraagt Darren Wilden de meisjes over de verdwijning van Alison DiLaurentis, waarbij hij hun nieuwe verklaringen overduidelijk heel skeptisch bekijkt. De meisjes beantwoorden de vragen unaniem, maar hij is zeker dat ze allemaal over hetzelfde liegen en hun verhalen ingestudeerd lijken. thumb|leftTijdens lunch, na de ondervraging, zijn de meiden bang dat hun leugens hen in de problemen zullen brengen. Ze proberen te rationaliseren dat het geheim dat ze met zijn vieren hebben, niets te maken heeft met de dood van Alison, maar tegelijkertijd maakt hun geheim duidelijk dat Alison vijanden had. Jenna komt de kantine in gelopen en Aria nodigt haar uit om bij hen te komen zitten in de aula, en dus hebben ze met zijn vijven samen lunch. Jenna bemerkt de dodelijke stilte en maakt hier een opmerking over - evenals over Ali's dood. Ze krijgen allemaal een flashback naar het ongeluk dat Jenna verblind heeft. In de flashback wordt getoond dat de meiden op een avond kleding aan het passen zijn, wanneer Alison opmerkt dat iemand hen aan het bespieden is - waarvan zij zeker is dat het Toby Cavanaugh is. Ze bedenkt onmiddellijk een plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien. Emily en Aria proberen er onderuit te komen, maar Ali was onvermurwbaar dat iemand die hen bespiedt, een lesje moet worden geleerd. Alison beveelt Spencer een aansteker aan te geven en steekt dethumb stinkbiom aan, waarna ze de deur van de garage opent en de stinkbom naar binnengooit. Het plan mislukt echter gigantisch - de garage vliegt in brand en Alison zag te laat dat er iemand - Jenna - binnen was in de garage. Door dit ongeluk is Jenna nu blind en Alison heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Toby de schuld op zich heeft genomen. Alison heeft hem bedreigd met iets dat ze wist, maar dit was niet duidelijk voor Spencer. Terwijl de meiden zitten te lunchen gaan hun telefoons af. Jenna pakt de telefoon van Spencer en vraagt haar of ze het bericht nog gaat bekijken. Het bericht is natuurlijk van "A", om hen te laten weten dat ze weet van hun schuld. thumb|leftHanna is helemaal klaar met wachten. Sean is bij Hanna om huiswerk te maken, maar Hanna heeft andere dingen aan haar hoofd. Ze vult Sean's glas bij en begint hem te kussen, maar hij verzet zich zoveel mogelijk tegen haar acties. Gefrustreerd gaat Hanna weer zitten en vraagt ze hem of hij haar nog wel leuk vindt als meer dan een vriendin. Hij antwoordt dat dat wel zo is en kust haar. Hanna en Sean zitten op een dood punt wat betreft seksualiteit in hun relatie, vanwege de geloofsovertuiging van Sean. Op dat moment komt Ashley binnen en begint met Sean te praten - ze vindt Sean duidelijk een leuke jongen voor haar dochter. Ook Darren komt binnen met eten: Hanna is geërgerd en Ashley vraagt subtiel aan Sean te vertrekken. thumb|leftDe volgende dag lopen Mona en Hanna het winkelcentrum uit met heel veel tassen. De twee zijn aan het praten over de dag als zij Darren plotseling zien staan op thumbde parkeerplaats. Mona verzekert Hanna dat hij daar niet voor haar staat, aangezien ze alles betaald heeft. Hanna stemt hier mee in en loopt naar Darren om hem te vertellen afstand te nemen, dat ze zal boeten voor het feit dat ze de zonnebril niet betaald heeft als hij haar moeder met rust laat. Darren zegt dat hij Hanna voor andere redenen dan diefstal volgt; hij geeft toe dat hij haar stalkt omdat hij denkt dat zij verbergt wie Alison DiLaurentis heeft vermoord. Hanna is sprakeloos en haatdragend. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 95/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * There's No Place Like Homecoming * The Homecoming Hangover * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * Know Your Frenemies * Careful What U Wish 4 * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * Je Suis Une Amie * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * A Person of Interest * Someone to Watch Over Me * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * The Good-bye Look * My Name Is Trouble * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * A Hot Piece of A * Let the Water Hold Me Down * The Blonde Leading the Blind * A Kiss Before Lying * The Naked Truth * Ctrl: A * Breaking the Code * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk * unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * Birds of a Feather * That Girl Is Poison * The Remains of the A * Crazy * Stolen Kisses * The Kahn Game * What Lies Beneath * Single Fright Female * The Lady Killer * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Dead To Me * What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? * Hot Water * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * I'm Your Puppet * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * Cat's Cradle * Face Time * Gamma Zeta Die! * Under the Gun * Crash & Burn, Girl * The Guilty Girl's Handbook * Into the Deep * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Bring Down the Hoe * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Grave New World * Who's In the Box? * Love ShAck, Baby * Close Encounters * Bite Your Tongue * Hot For Teacher * Shadow Play * Free Fall * She's Come Undone * Cover For Me * Unbridled * A Is For Answers Vriendschappen *'ALISON: '''Hanna was een van de meisjes van Alison's vriendinnengroep en had de bijnaam "Hefty Hanna". Dit is erg ironisch gezien het feit dat haar ''vriendin, Alison, deze naam bedacht had. Ondanks dat Hanna het liefste meisje was van het groepje, werd ze vaak erg gemeen gepest door Alison. Waarschijnlijk omdat Alison zich bewust was van het feit dat Hanna een erg mooi en aantrekkelijk meisje kon worden als ze af zou vallen en meer zelfverzekerdheid zou hebben. *'EMILY: '''Hanna en Emily zijn erg close. Ze vraagt Maya naar de Homecoming te komen, om Emily te verrassen - Hanna ontdekte via "A" dat Emily en Maya gezoend hadden. Emily verblijft ook bij Hanna als haar ouders naar Texas gaan. *'ARIA: Hanna en Aria zijn erg close, ondanks dat "A" de twee uit elkaar probeerde te halen: Hanna moest Aria's moeder naar een tentoonstelling sturen waar Aria met haar geheime relatie - Ezra Fitz - was, om het geld dat "A" van Ashley (Hanna's moeder) stal terug te krijgen. Ze heeft hier later wel spijt van en ze probeert dit ongedaan te maken, maar het is al te laat. Hanna vertelt ook aan Aria dat Alison haar geholpen heeft om over te geven. *'''SPENCER: De vriendschap tussen Hanna en Spencer is als zussen. Spencer corrigeert Hanna altijd als ze iets doms zegt of doet. In A Kiss Before Lying bedreigt Spencer Kate dat als ze iets doet waarmee ze Hanna kwetst, Spencer een beschamende foto van haar zal verspreiden op school. En in Eye of the Beholder, probeert Hanna met Toby te praten over Jenna, omdat ze weet hoe verdrietig Spencer is dat ze Toby kwijt is. *'MONA:' Mona en Hanna zijn vanaf de verdwijning van Alison hele goede vriendinnen geworden. Ze vallen samen af, worden erg populair op school en gaan veel samen winkelen. Ook stelen ze samen spullen, in Pilot zien we hoe Hanna een zonnebril steelt en Mona een shawl. Als Hanna berichten begint te ontvangen van "A", gaat ze weer steeds meer optrekken met de drie andere liars en gaat ze steeds minder met Mona om, mede omdat ze zich ergert aan haar gedrag. Als Caleb een brief achter laat voor Hanna bij Mona, waarin hij uitlegt dat hij spijt heeft van wat hij gedaan heeft en dat hij van haar houdt, geeft Mona deze brief niet af en hier wordt Hanna erg boos om. Ze leggen dit weer bij in de Apple Rose Grille. Hanna is erg in shock als ze er in unmAsked achter komt dat Mona achter bijna alle daden van "A" zit. In Mona-Mania beëindigd ze officieel haar vriendschap met Mona, als Spencer de quiz verliest door Mona. *'LUCAS: '''In There's No Place Like Homecoming, begint Hanna's band met Lucas. Ondanks dat ze een relatie met Sean heeft, moet ze op de Homecoming dansen met Lucas om geld terug te krijgen dat "A" van haar moeder heeft gestolen. Als Hanna in het ziekenhuis ligt nadat ze aangereden is in Keep Your Friends Close, spijbelt Lucas van school om bij haar langs te komen, laat bloemen bij haar achter - al weet zij niet van wie ze komen. Uiteindelijk bekent Lucas dat hij gevoelens heeft voor Hanna. Hanna ziet Lucas als een vriend, maar wil niet met hem daten - ze slaat zijn date af in Moments Later. Ze probeert hun vriendschap te redden in Careful What U Wish 4, maar "A" dwingt haar om zijn hart te breken - waardoor ze hem weer pijn doet. Als Lucas erachter komt dat Mona de brief die Caleb geschreven had voor Hanna niet heeft afgegeven, brengt Lucas Caleb terug naar Hanna, en geeft Caleb als reden dat "Hanna het verdient gelukkig te zijn". Lucas begint dan een crush te krijgen op een nieuw meisje dat ook bij de jaarboekclub zit, Danielle, maar hij is te verlegen om haar te benaderen. Hanna gaat met Danielle praten over hoe ze ooit verliefd was op Lucas, maar het niets werd omdat ze de competitie met alle andere meisjes niet aan kon - en dat hij enkele foto's van zichzelf online heeft verkocht. Dit prikkelt de interesse van Danielle en ze vraagt hem op een date. Lucas denkt dat Hanna dit doet omdat ze zich schuldig voelt over dat ze zijn hart gebroken heeft - en verlangt daarom van haar dat zij en Caleb ook mee gaan op de date, anders gaat hij niet. Tijdens de date, krijgt Danielle de verkeerde indruk dat Hanna verliefd zou zijn op Lucas. Hanna zorgt er dan voor dat Caleb, wie ze nog niet heeft vergeven voor wat hij heeft gedaan, haar vasthoudt. Daarop pakt Danielle de hand van Lucas en is de date toch geslaagd. Lucas bedankt Hanna later voor wat ze allemaal gedaan heeft - hij geeft duidelijk aan dat hij dit niet verwacht had, dat ze zoiets zou doen terwijl er niets in zat voor haar, aangezien ze Caleb nog niet vergeven had. Relaties '''SEAN ACKARD: '''Aan het begin van het eerste seizoen heeft Hanna een relatie met Sean Ackard. Ze thumbhad al een crush op hem toen Alison nog leefde, zie Seanna voor meer informatie. Eén relatie: '''Begin:' Nog voor Pilot. Eind: Careful What U Wish 4 Reden: Hanna bleef dansen met Lucas, terwijl Sean haar vroeg te stoppen. WREN KINGSTON: Hanna en Wren hebben gezoend - mogelijk per ongeluk. Zie ook Wrenna. Eén zoen: Begin: Stolen Kisses Eind: ''' '''Reden: Hanna vertelde hem dat het tussen hen nooit iets kan worden, omdat Spencer haar beste vriendin is en ze nog over Caleb probeert heen te komen. CALEB RIVERS: Ze hebben gedated en waren verliefd op elkaar. Zie ook Haleb. Eerste relatie: Begin: '''The Badass Seed '''Eind: Someone to Watch Over Me Reden: Caleb werd betaald door Jenna om Hanna te bespioneren en te zoeken naar een sleutel (naar de video's van Ian) in haar huis. Tweede relatie: Begin: '''Surface Tension '''Eind: Birds of a Feather Reden: Hanna had geheimen voor Caleb over de nieuwe "A", en werd later door "A" gedwongen niets aan Caleb te vertellen. Als blackmail-middel gebruikte "A" dreigementen met betrekking tot de veiligheid van Caleb en zijn moeder. Derde relatie: Begin: The Kahn Game Reden: Caleb had Hanna zo ver dat ze toegaf dat er een nieuwe "A" was, en hij vertelde haar dat hij haar zou helpen deze nieuwe "A" te ontmaskeren en uit te schakelen. Eind: Who's In The Box? Reden: 'Caleb wilde haar niet vertellen over de vloek in Ravenswood. Geheimen *Pilot '»» 'Hanna steelt regelmatig spullen uit de supermarkt. Ze doet dit niet omdat ze geen geld heeft voor de spullen, maar om aandacht te krijgen van haar vader, die haar en haar moeder in de steek heeft gelaten voor een andere vrouw. ''Dit geheim is '''wel '''onthuld. *The Jenna Thing '»» '''Als de meiden aan het verkleden zijn op Emily's kamer, springt Alison ineens op omdat ze volgens haar bespied zouden worden door Toby Cavanaugh. Ze komt meteen met een wreed plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien - waar de overige vier meisjes niet echt achter staan. Ze doen het toch en als gevolg van dit ongeluk is Jenna blind. ''Dit geheim is '''wel '''onthuld. Berichten van A Trivia * De naam Hanna wordt gebruikt in talen van over de hele wereld, maar de meest bekende betekenis is van de Duitse variant van de Klassieke Hebreeuwse naam ‘Channah’ – welke “gunst” of “genade” betekent. * Veel van Hanna’s karaktereigenschappen lijken tegenstrijdig met elkaar. Zo is ze goed in het bewaren van geheimen, maar slecht in liegen; ze is fel en uitgesproken maar ook lichtgelovig en vertrouwend; en ze is snauwerig en tegelijkertijd heel aardig. * Lucy Hale, Sasha Pieterse en Bianca Lawson hebben auditie gedaan voor de rol van Hanna. De rol werd echter gegeven aan Ashley Benson. * Het is toevallig dat Ashley Benson en Sasha Pieterse een kleine overeenkomst hebben met elkaar. In de boeken hadden Hanna en Alison (Courtney) verschillende uiterlijke kenmerken, terwijl dit dus in de serie niet zo is. * Hanna was de enige, naast Spencer, die probeerde op te komen voor Lucas toen Alison hem pestte. * Hanna is een Justin Bieber fan, dit wordt duidelijk in If At First You Don’t Succeed, Lie, Lie Again. * Hanna is ook fan van Nicki Minaj, dit wordt duidelijk in The Devil You Know. * Ook is Hanna een fan van Katy Perry, dit wordt duidelijk in That Girl Is Poison. * Hanna is meestal de eerste die achter het geheim van een andere Liar komt. Ze was de eerste van de vier Liars die erachter kwam dat Emily lesbisch was, de eerste die achter de relatie van Aria en Ezra kwam en de eerste die erachter kwam dat Spencer Melissa’s essay had gestolen en had gezoend met Wren. * Hanna heeft 30 berichten van “A” gehad, en 21 berichten die naar allevier de Liars waren gestuurd. *Hanna was de eerste van de Liars (na Alison) die haar maagdelijkheid verloor (aan Caleb), maar de Liars denken dat Emily haar maagdelijkheid eerder verloor (met Ben) toen Alison nog in leven was (dit zegt Emily in The First Secret. * Hanna is vier keer gearresteerd. * Volgens het rapport dat het Rosewood Police Department heeft, woont Hanna op “43 Turning Left Lane”. * Hanna’s bloedtype is O-negatief, één van de zeldzaamste bloedgroepen. * Hanna werd als eerste bezocht door Alison, toen ze in het ziekenhuis lag nadat “A” haar aangereden had, in Moments Later. * Hanna heeft Alison het vaakst gezien, één keer in het ziekenhuis, de tweede keer in Dr. Sullivan’s kantoor tijdens de therapie en een keer op de veranda terwijl ze met Mona een spel speelde in de aflevering Crazy. * Meneer DiLaurentis is boos op Hanna omdat ze aan de familie had verteld dat ze Alison op haar veranda had gezien drie dagen voordat haar lichaam gevonden werd – hij denkt dat dit een grove grap is die mevrouw DiLaurentis hoop heeft gegeven. * Hanna is de enige – naast Spencer – die niet is vreemdgegaan terwijl ze een relatie had (Emily zoende Nate terwijl ze met Paige was, Aria zoende Ezra terwijl ze met Noel had, Jason terwijl ze met Ezra had, Wes terwijl ze met Ezra had en Ezra terwijl ze met Jake had). * Hanna lijkt het meest close met Emily. Zij en Emily brengen veel tijd door samen en Hanna en Aria lijken elkaar te vertrouwen en geven om elkaar. Hanna en Spencer hebben een soort zussenrelatie, waarin Spencer Hanna vaak corrigeert wanneer ze iets stoms zegt of doet. * Hanna is ook erg close met haar moeder, en doet alles om haar moeder te beschermen – het maakt hierbij niet uit wat het kost. * Hanna heeft boulimia gehad omdat Alison haar geleerd had over te geven nadat ze gegeten had, maar ze vecht zich hieruit als Alison verdwenen is. * Hanna is Homecoming Queen geworden, maar mistte de kroning omdat ze het kantoor van de therapeut in moest om het dossier van Toby te vinden. * Hanna kreeg een stageplek bij Vera Wang, maar sloeg deze af. * In I Must Confess wordt haar verjaardag getoond als het dossier van Dr. Sullivan in beeld komt: 7 maart. * Hanna kwam er als eerste achter dat Spencer in het A-team zat en deed alsof ze Red Coat was om Spencer erin te luizen zodat ze de waarheid zou vertellen. Quotes '''Hanna iemand die naar haar zit te staren terwijl ze haar flesje leeggooit in haar drinken: I’ts Medicinal. Cramps. Hanna: Sometimes telling the truth does more harm than good. Hanna Dr. Sullivan: I thought talking to empty chairs is the kind of thing people come here to stop doing. Hanna: Fool me once, shame on you. And fool my best friend, you’re dead-freaking-meat. Hanna ze aankomt bij de psycholoog: Sorry I’m late, but have you been downtown? The sales are huge! Hanna Emily, over haar gevecht met “A”: Any sense of boobs? Hanna “A”: I’m starting to think that bitch has superpowers. Caleb: I’ve got a hotspot in my pocket. Hanna: Yeah, I know but what does that have to do with computers? Ashley: Can we talk about the elephant in the room? Hanna: Kate is not an elephant; she’s a snake and she’s going to my school. Ashley: Hanna, compassion. Hanna: I have it, just not in the morning. Hanna: Jenna can’t hear us she’s blind. Hanna: You know what Em, don’t go all Spencer on your grades. Spencer: Excuse me! Hanna Mona: They’re problably gonna send her to Mars now. Hanna Ashley: I’m a big fan of the easy way. Foto's J015 Hanna Zonnebril Gestolen.jpg|Hanna terwijl ze een zonnebril steelt J089 Hanna Mona Shopping.jpg|Hanna en Mona winkelen J048 Hanna Sean Homework.jpg|Hanna en Sean maken huiswerk J049 Hanna Eten TV.jpg|Hanna zit TV te kijken als Ashley en Wilden thuis komen J045 Hanna Ashley Praten Auto.jpg|Hanna en Ashley als ze terug gaan naar huis van het politiebureau J014 Hanna Spencer Mall.jpg|Hanna en Spencer praten bij na een jaar Categorie:Personages